Electronic devices that accept input from users are ubiquitous, and include cellular phones, electronic book (eBook) readers, tablet computers, desktop computers, portable media devices, and so forth. This input may be accepted using buttons or keys which the user touches. However, traditional buttons consume significant volume within devices, particularly when not in use.